regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hare+Reg
Plot Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang discovered a town in Africa. Transcript *(The episode starts in Africa) *'Zim': We are glad that we can have a vacation in this so called Africa. *'Gumball': Looks so fun as well. *'Timon': I bet we can eat bugs for your first visit. *'Pumbaa': But Timon, they don't eat bugs, *'Nate': Who cares, we can at least have a vacation here for a few days. *'Bagheera': Aw com on Nate, what about a month, thats superiority better. *'Banzai': (Sniffs something) Hey, something smells new, probably that weird looking bunny thing. (Points to a creature with ears for legs and arms under the head) *'Shenzi': That is the most weirdest looking bunny I ever saw. *'Ed (Timon and Pumbaa Tv Series)': (Laughing) (Translation: "I bet he would be aa new taste of goodness") *'Ed': Of course that thing would be the taste of goodness. *'Duke': Here at Africa it has animals. *'Sher Khan': Of course its Africa, it always is. *'Bangheera': Khanny, of course it was, you didn't have to be a- *(Rafiki and Zazu suddenly appeared) *'Rafiki': Heroes, there is news in Africa. *'Zazu': For some reason, there appears to be a town with Hawaii like humans in a town somewhere in Africa, along with some African looking strange new species. *'Baloo': Well at least its not important than the man village. *'Kit': Well, it looks like humans lives in a town and animals lives in a jungle to me. *'Baloo': Well, yes, Kit. It was. *'Kaa': Let'sss sssee how thiss city could go very well. *'Simba': At least we can be their visitors for once. *'Goofy': Here at the city it has technology, buildings, lights and everything. *(As Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang lft, a Empire Submarine Carrier approaches) *(Scene switches to the town where there people around, Haré and Guu appeared) *'Haré': Hey Guu, isn't it a lovely day that I finally felt free from my insane ssues? *'Guu': Yeah. *(Scene moves to the a cliff, Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang appeared, to see the town where Haré and Guu lived) *'Hera': Here we are. *'Banzai': Zazu and Rafiki are right, this place had Hawaii people on Africa. *'Anakin': Yeah. *(With Weda) *'Weda': Hey, what's going on? *'Harě': Just having a walk, that was a- (His sentence was interrupted by a blast, they turned around to see what caused that) *(The same Empire Submarine Carrier appeared, firing out lasers, destroying Haré's town. Zelok, Argan, Spot, Wesod, Rambo, Tyrol and Agent Kallus appeared, mwalking towards Haré, Guu and Weda) *'Zelok': (Chokes Haré) Foolish Earth youngling, now tell us, where are the heroes? *'Haré': (Choked) What heroes, what...ae..you...tal-talking about... *'Agent Kallus': The heroes are the good guys. *'Weda': I know where the heroes are? Actually I lied. *'Argan': (Choked Weda) There is nothing to lie a Empire member! *(Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed and Pumbaa Tv Series appeared, slying) *'Banzai': At least the rest of Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang are still somewhere, but how come we have to rescue those guys? *'Shenzi': Well, when we were formerly bad guys, we have been used whch we thought was responsible, so since we have become heroes, its time to do the good deeds for Lord. *(Timon, Pumbaa, Bagheera and Mowgli appeared) *'Timon': So then, on the count of 3, we attack, in one two three! *'All': (Coming out of the Bush) SURPRISE!!! (Fired their laser beams at Zelok, Argan, Spot, Wesod, Rambo, Tyrol and Agent Kallus, until they retreated) *'Bangheera': I guess they got away, for now. *'Banzai': What about the Empire, how did they find us here? *'Shenzi': Who cares, right now, we need to defend Africa for sure. *'Timon': Right. *'Haré': Thanks for saving us. *'Pumbaa': No problem. *(Several Empire troops fired their laser beams at the gang) *'Timon': The Empire are using their laser beams at us. *'Mowgli': Come on. We have to end this. *'Baloo': Mowgli!?? *'Bagheera': What are you doing? *'Mowgli': AAMAAZOON!!!!!!! *(Mowgli transform into Masked Rider Amazon) *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mowgli)': Jaguar Shock! *(Masked Rider Amazon Mowgli bites the Empire troops, killing them) Gallery Kamen rider amazon origins by yayo290-d4zltto.jpg|Mowgli as Masked Rider Amazon Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers